Monólogo
by limaazul
Summary: Cuando el final no cuenta


Disclaimer: Nada es mío. No ofendo. No gano nada.

Monólogo

Cuando el final no cuenta.

"Había una vez un niño que nació, creció, y cuando supuestamente debió morir, vivió. Este niño, rescatado de una casa para ser quebrado en otra por haber sobrevivido la primera, fue llevado, años más tarde, a un castillo en un país desconocido donde le dieron un trozo de madera y le informaron que él era su Dios..."

-¿Es eso parte de mi curso Potter?

-Eh... no señor.

-Veamos.

Bueno, se acabó. Ahora comenzará a leer mi "cuento" en voz alta, y todos se reirán y le quitará puntos a Gryffindor y me dará una detención y destruirá la hoja y me maldecirá y...

-Detención a las 7 Potter. Se puntual.

Vaya, sólo una de seis. Tal vez ni siquiera se molestó en leerlo y me dio la detención por pura costumbre. ¿Qué más da un par de horas limpiando calderos? Al menos así podré pensar en un final para el cuento. ¿Pensará quedarse con la hoja? Tiene un buen comienzo, no muy original, pero...

-¿Harry?

-¿Sí, Hermione?

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo

-¿Qué, de qué hablas?

-Tienes esa mirada de "estoy tan pero tan lejos que ni siquiera el peligro de una explosión inminente a 20 cm de mi rostro me hará reaccionar."

-Yo sólo...

-Sí, sí. Al menos tú estabas en _algún_ lugar, no como _otros_.

-¿Ah?

-Nada Ron.

..............................

"Como a todo Dios, lo trataron con veneración, dándole muestras de su profunda devoción. Este comportamiento, naturalmente, provocó en el niño una sensación de irrealidad. Así que mientras los músculos de su rostro se esforzaban por fingir sonrisas que nunca quiso dar, un plan comenzó a formarse en su mente..."

6:58, 6:58, aún no son las 7, aún no. Un par de escaleras, tres pasillos, una escalera más y un corredor y llego. No hay de qué preocuparse. Llegaré antes de las 7. Llegaré. Sin aliento ni pulmones pero llegaré. A lo mejor así me devolverá mi hoja. No me dijo con quién iba a ser mi detención, tal vez ni siquiera sea con él y sólo quiere verme antes para burlarse de mí. O tal vez sea para recomenzar las clases de Oclu...

-Entra de una vez Potter, no tengo todo el día.

O tal vez no le gustó mi cuento.

No es que eso me moleste, claro.

"Pasó muchas noches trabajando en su proyecto, pero cuando por fin terminó, no sabía si alegrarse o qué. Lo que había tardado tanto en hacer era una máscara, una careta común y corriente, con una sonrisa "de oreja a oreja" o lo más cercano a una carcajada en labios de madera.

Fue hacia el espejo, sólo para recordar que una vez rompió uno y desde ese entonces ya no se podía reflejar en ninguno. Líneas desdibujadas sobre borrones de tinta. El reflejo de un fantasma a través de un cristal empañado. Tomó la careta y se la puso. No tenía cintas ni marcas. Estaba hecha para encajar en su rostro a la perfección. Se giró y preguntó al espejo "¿puedes ver mi sonrisa?..."

-Explícate Potter.

-¿Señor?

-La hoja. Lo que escribiste.

-Es... un cuento

-Un cuento ¿y ya pensaste en un final Potter?

- No, yo, aún no señor.

-Ya veo. A este paso lo único que lograrás es que tu personaje se lance desde la torre de Astronomía.

-En realidad, yo estaba pensando en un final feliz.

-¿Un qué?

"La máscara era un poco pesada, pero no tanto. Esto era mucho más fácil ahora. Lo único que tenía que hacer era girar el rostro y la mueca/sonrisa era expuesta a su público. Ellos felices y él... pues a él ya no se le adormecía la mandíbula. El problema surgió cuando esa noche quiso quitarse la careta antes de dormir. Estaba atascada. No se movía. No había forma. El niño llamó a uno de sus seguidores para que lo ayudara, pero como la máscara estaba tan bien puesta, el "ayudante" no sabía qué era lo que estaba mal. Resignado y cansado tuvo que acostarse tal y como estaba.

Poco a poco el "fácil" remedio se convirtió en una pesadilla. No podía comer. No podía dormir. Y lo peor era que no importaba cuánto gritara o rogara, las personas veían su sonrisa amplia y... sincera, y pasaban de largo..."

-A mí me parece que ya es muy tarde para eso.

-Usted qué sabe... eh...señor

-A menos claro que incluyas otro personaje. Aunque, claro está que eso sería algo imposible de esperar de alguien tan egocéntrico como tú.

-No quiero más personajes.

-Tú no eres el único con fobia a los espejos Potter.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Cuál es el final feliz que quieres darle? Que aparece alguien y lo libera de su "máscara", que se enamoran y se casan y viven felices por siempre en una casita con un jardín y un perro. A veces los finales felices son los peores Potter.

-Bien. A la torre de Astronomía entonces.

-Como quieras.

-¿Puedo llevarme mi hoja?

-Después que limpies los calderos.

..........................................

Cómo se atreve a creer que puede decidir qué poner o no _en mí cuento._ Si yo quiero tendrá un final feliz. Muy. Feliz.

-¿Harry estás bien?

-Sí Hermione, sólo cansado y... molesto.

-No puedes culparlo Herm.¿Quién no lo estaría luego de tener que verle la cara a ese...

-¡Ron!

-A ese _profesor_ más de lo necesario.

-Es que...

-Voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.

"Su reciente insomnio (intenta dormir con un pedazo de madera en la cara, a ver cuánto aguantas) lo había obligado a pasear por el castillo hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Una noche, en una de sus caminatas sin rumbo se sorprendió al encontrarse en..."

Demonios. No puedo moverme. ¿Quién pondría un hechizo paralizante en esta torre que se activara justo a las 2:30am? Paranoico. Seguro no es nada. Estaba tan cerca. Sólo quería acercarme a la ventana para escribir mejor... bueno, ya no importa. Al menos traje mi capa.

-Buenas noches Potter.

Mierda

-Eh, ¿profesor Snape?

-Te dije que necesitabas otro personaje.

-Vine aquí para inspirarme.

-Detención, a las 7. Y esta vez. Se. Puntual.

Tal vez el profesor tenga razón. Supongo que no pierdo nada intentando. Lástima que en las mazmorras no hayan torreones. Ni finales felices. Pero tampoco solían haber ex –mortífagos o niños-que-vivieron así que, quién sabe, una excepción de vez en cuando no hace daño a la regla, ¿verdad? A veces una historia sin final puede ser mejor que mil finales felices.


End file.
